Talk:Class
Where'd the talking go? Doh. Why was this moved at all? Anyway, it's now at Category talk: Classes. -- Austicke 07:25, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Sorry. I thought it would be easier to get to from a Category what was not deleted. -- Pstarky 07:30, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) :* This is the article, not the category. I moved it to Category talk: Classes because I mistakenly thought you had moved it from Category talk: Class, but you actually moved Talk: Class to Talk: Classes. Oy. :) -- Austicke 07:33, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) (Dead link removed. --The Krit 01:06, 25 January 2008 (UTC)) ::* I was confused I guess. Oops. -- Pstarky 07:37, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) ::* This would of never happened if I had super-powers. --Defunc7 08:30, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) Epic skills? I might consider rewriting this article, but before I do, there is one detail in the current article that puzzles me. What are these "Epic Skills"? I know about Epic Feats, but Epic Skills are new to me. --The Krit 22:41, 22 Dec 2005 (PST) * Beats me. I know some epic feats require a very high skill rank, which can only be achieved in epic levels, but I don't think I've heard the term epic skills. It's probably just an error. -- Austicke 08:01, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) Multiclassed proficiencies ? Hey I'm new here, but just can't find this info on the internet or even on this wiki. When you multiclass characters, are their armor proficiencies cumulative or subtracting? I mean can you have a Wizard/Fighter who can wear some kinda "heavy" level armor ? (I know about spell failure.) Can proficiencies be learnt without multiclassing? Please consider putting the answer on the wiki -- 203.94.134.35 20:13, 27 November 2006 (PST) * The answer is yes, and I think the manual makes it reasonably clear (or just try it out yourself with a character building mod and you'll see it). As you said, spell failure is a concern, though either special armor (such as elven chain mail type armor) or still spell/auto still spell feats can solve that. --69.228.230.222 November 2006 Class abilities Should the corresponding abilities (e.g. strength for barbarians, dex for rogues) be listed on the corresponding class article page? These are used for default DC calculations (command GetSpellSaveDC()). While most spells correspond to a spell book (and the casting ability is the class ability), and most feats that use this command correspond to a single class (and thus can each list that ability modifier without citing a table, e.g. shadow daze uses the command giving a DC of 10 + shadowdancer level + dexterity modifier). Spells granted by polymorph use the initial class (character level one class) for their use of the DC generating command, which can vary greatly as a shifter could have their first character level as any base class. WhiZard 02:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) * Sounds good, but it might be less confusing for some readers if you put that info in the shifted ability article. --The Krit 01:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) List formatting An anonymous edit just changed the list of classes from in-line to each class having its own line. I think this looks uglier. What do others think? --The Krit 16:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC)